Tanjoubi Omedetou
by Atsuumi Yuuki
Summary: It's Yoh's b-day & Anna sends him to do training. Little does he know about the surprises that'll befall him. This is my 1st fic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. If I do, Shaman King would have a proper ending to it. No offense.

Tanjoubi Omedetou

It was a normal day in Funbari Onsen. As usual Anna told Yoh to run 50 miles that morning & run 30 more after that. Little does Yoh know that all the extra exercise had a meaning & a surprise for him at the end of the day.

"Sigh, what should I do Amidamaru," Yoh said as he turned left following the course Anna gave him. "I think Anna finally decided I should work myself to death." Amidamaru of course knew about Anna's plan stated that Anna just wants Yoh to get stronger so that he can protect her & their child once they had one.

"Demo, Anna didn't even let Manta come with me this morning."

"Yoh-dono, you musn't worry yourself about it. It's not like Anna-dono is going to kill Manta while we're gone."

"But she usually lets Manta come along without so much as a word. So why did she let him stay behind today? I think she's up to something, don't you think?"

_'Taihen, Yoh-dono beginning to realize the plan! What should I do?! Think Amidamaru think!' _As Amidamaru tries to rake his brain for an alibi, luck seemed to take his side & decided that a distraction should be put in order to save his ass from being pawned by Anna.

"Y-yaa,... Yoh."

_'Kono koe ga... masaka!' _"Hao!" Yoh screeched as he glares at his twin a few feet away from them. "What do you want?! You don't belong here!" Not even noticing that his twin's white poncho now blood red from the wounds he obtained from a fight some time before and that his twin's face is filled with pain that can't seem to be surpressed that well & looks as if he would faint from the loss of blood.

Hao sighed but not the type that says he's annoyed with his brother. The way he sighed was more of an expression of sadness & pain of both his wounds & Yoh's words.

"An...zuru na, I'm...not here to hurt any...one... I came here to apo...logize..." Hao said as he struggled to keep tears concealed, "and...I also came... to greet you... Tanjoubi... ome...de...to"

"T-Tanjoubi Omede--" before Yoh could continue he was cut off by the shock received as he watches his twin fall to the floor. It seemed like a year passed as Yoh stared at his other half then as he came to realize the fullness of the situation, he snapped out of it & started to head to Hao's direction.

"Ha--ahhh!" Yoh screamed as he tripped on a rock that so happens to be in his way.

"Stupid rock... always lying around not ever being in the right place at the right--"

"Yoh-dono don't you think you should be concerned of Hao's safety first rather than the rock that tripped you?" Amidamaru said while he helped his friend stand up. "But then again..."

"I guess you're right," Yoh said as he cleaned himself up "Hao's state of being is more important right now."

"Eh?"

"You said it yourself. His wounds need to be tended to & I shouldn't waste time blaming a rock for my fall"

As Yoh went to help his aniki. He saw that his twin was holding a present under his poncho. The gift had been carefully wrapped with good quality gift wrap that had a green background & oranges as a design & had a red ribbon holding it together. Beside the ribbon had a small white envelope. As Yoh opened the envelope his eyes fell onto the card & a small protection charm the could be easily brought around. But what kept Yoh's interest was the card that could have been very atractive if it weren't stained by drops of blood.

"Hao must've done all he could just to keep this present safe." Yoh said quietly as he carefully removed the card from its container. As he opened it, he saw a small message that made him think of what he just said to Hao just now.

To: Yoh

Tanjoubi Omedeto! May you have many more to come.

May you live a happy & long life. A life that won't have too much suffering.

I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for all the things I have done to you & your friends.

Yours truly,

Hao

"I didn't know he was still suffering," said Yoh as he put back the card into the envelope "if I knew he wasn't going to hurt anyone I wouldn't have said such things."

"Yoh-dono" said Amidamaru as he watched in awe as Yoh went to lift Hao.

"Daijoubu Amidamaru," said Yoh as he lifted Hao bridal style "he won't be hurting anyone anytime soon"

"Yoh-dono..."

"Anyway, we should get back. Anna might punish me for taking too long & we have a lot of explaining to do"

As Yoh & Amidamaru walked back home, they remembered the fact that since Hao greeted Yoh it meant it was Hao's tanjoubi as well.

"I feel embarassed," said Yoh as reality smacked him right in the face "Hao bought me a present & gave his all just to bring it to me & I didn't even thought of getting him one just because I thought he'd be dead or something."

"What do you think could we do? We can't just leave him here." Amidamaru said as-a-matter-of-factly while pointing at the unconcious Hao.

"Well you're right... I guess there's no other way," Yoh said "I guess we have to bring him home"

"What!? er...I mean Yoh-dono, isn't there another way?"

"Well unless one of our friends happen to drop by on us then maybe--"

As luck would have it (again), Ren just so happens to drop by.

"Yoh... what the hell is _HE _doing here?!" Ren said while pointing his weapon at Hao's face.

"Daijoubu yo," Yoh said, "as you can see Hao is unconcious & just so happen to drop by to give me a present."

"But--"

"Anzuru na he won't be able to hurt a fly right now," Yoh said as he showed Ren the limp body that is known as his twin "Anyway, are you heading for our inn?"

"Well yeah but--"

"It's decided! Ren, can you bring Hao there and ask Faust to heal his wounds?"

"Why?! Can't you do it?"

"Well I have to buy him a present after all it is _OUR _tanjoubi"

"Ohhh..." Ren said as he scratched the back of his head wondering if he'll still be able to buy something for Yoh's so called twin. "Alright I'll take him there but you'll be owing them a huge explanation."

"Thank you Ren," Yoh said as he handed Hao to Ren "You're a lifesaver! Well I have to get going. I still need to choose what can I give him. Jya!" Yoh said as he waved his arm to Ren while he started to run to the mall.

"Yoh-dono wait for me!" said the samurai as he chases after the boy.

"sigh, Bason what did we get ourselves into just now?" said Ren as he headed to the inn.

"I don't know bocchama..." Bason shook his head as he try to think of how big a mess they've gotten into.

Author's ending note: This is my 1st time writing a fanfic so please give me your most frank opinion. It would be appreciated.

Japanese translation:

1. Tanjoubi - Birthday (Tanjoubi Omedetou means Happy B-day)

2. Daijoubu (yo) - It's okay/It's alright

3. Anzuru na - Don't worry

4. Taihen - Oh no

5. Kono koe ga... masaka - This voice... it couldn't be

6. Yaa - hi

7. demo - but


	2. Chapter 2

Since I don't know when will I receive reviews I'll just continue to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King & all of it's characters. I wish I did though.

_"Thank you Ren," Yoh said as he handed Hao to Ren "You're a lifesaver! Well I have to get going. I still need to choose what can I give him. Jya!" Yoh said as he waved his arm to Ren while he started to run to the mall._

_"Yoh-dono wait for me!" said the samurai as he chases after the boy._

_"sigh, Bason what did we get ourselves into just now?" said Ren as he headed to the inn._

_"I don't know bocchama..." Bason shook his head as he try to think of how big a mess they've gotten into._

Tanjoubi Omedeto

"Amidamaru, what do you think of this?"

"I think it looks good on you Yoh-dono."

"No Amidamaru, do you think Hao will like this?"

"Uh... I think so."

"Sigh, it's no good" said Yoh as he gives the clothes he bought to the counter "I don't think we'll make it & the thing is I haven't even told Anna I'll go shopping." Yoh said worriedly. "Anna will really kill me later if she finds out I haven't even finished the first 50 miles."

"Yoh-dono"

Yoh started weeping anime style all of the sudden. "Do suru na Amidamaru!?"

"Yoh-dono..."

"Tonikaku, if we want to see the next sunrise we might as well buy this, ask them to gift wrap it & run like hell back so that--"

"So what?!"

Yoh stiffened all of the sudden hoping that the voice he heard wasn't the voice he heard. _'Please don't let it be her,_ _please don't let it be her, please don't let it be her, please don't let it be her, please don't let it be--'_

"Akan na yo, Yoh"

Yoh slowly turned his head to face his fear. Unfortunately for Yoh, it is her. The cause of his nightmares.

"A-anna i-it's a surprise to see you here... ehehe--"

"Nani ga okashi?" Anna said as her stare bears holes into her fiancé. "And do you mind explaining this?!" she says as she pulls a certain someone that got tied by her beads.

Yoh's eyes widen as he stares at the poor guy that got caught by Anna.

"Anna I-I can explain--"

"Is he the reason why you skipped your exercise & spend our money on useless things?!" Anna lowered her voice to the known dangerous level that can even make the heavens bow down to its knees.

"Y-yes"

"And is that the reason to why Ren brought this guy to the inn?"

"Y-y-yes"

He was done for. He could feel it gushing through his veins. As he await for her judgement to befall him, she answered:

"Ii yo, I'll let him stay," Anna said as she stares at the gift her fiancé bought for his currently unconscious twin.

As Yoh heard those words his face brightened & loosened a bit.

"H-hontou ga?!"

"Aa but in one condition..."

Yoh stiffened as he knows that if Anna was the one who'll set the conditions it's like hell's getting ready to break lose.

"W-what's t-t-the c-c-condition, Anna?"

"Well, for starters you'll do thrice the amount of training you should do daily & a new exercise technique that I'm _SURE_ you'll love." Anna said as a newly formed smirk gets plastered on her face.

"W-what's the new exercise technique?"

"You'll see, you'll see."

_'I have a bad feeling about this.' _Yoh thought as he gulped down the tension & excess saliva from within his mouth. Anna's smirk grew a little then afterwards it vanished into thin air.

"Um Anna..."

"What is it Yoh?"

"Can you let him go now?"

"Why not? Afterall you DID agree to the conditions right?"

"Y-yeah I did..."

"Very well." as soon as she uttered those words, she released her fiancé's twin and then uttered _sai _& made a hand gesture and a seal that was made on Hao broke & he awoke as if he had just risen from a seemingly endless dream.

"Yawn, What happened and why do I feel like someone placed a binding seal on me?"

"Well..."

"I don't think we need to tell you. You'll find out anyway." Anna said as she stepped on Yoh's foot with her sandal.

"Itai mo, Anna" said Yoh teary-eyed as he crouch down to hold his foot.

"Oh sou ka..." said Hao as he just finished using his reishi ability on both his otouto & soon to be aniyome. "Tonikaku, Anna why did you even have to step on Yoh's foot?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well seeing that your new exercise technique will involve the use of both the his ashi, heiki, te & kakyaku not to mention his atama. Don't you think he'll be handicapped for it starting tomorrow?"

"Iie. I think that's just right."

"I'm starting to get the idea that you want me to arthritis in my next life." said Hao as he glanced at Yoh then back at Anna with a smile on his face.

"hmm... that's a thought."

"Eh? hontou ga?"

"Joudanda."

"Sou ka..."

With that they laughed as if they don't care about the surrounding people staring at them filled with confusion. After a few moments they both took deep breaths & ceased themselves from laughing.

"Tonikaku, I think the others are done with their shopping so let's go back now."

"What are they shopping for?" the twins said in unison.

"You'll see."

Author's note: since I don't know when I'll receive a review for this, I'll just keep leaving it at cliffhangers like these first 2 chapters. So please review so that I'll feel more encouraged to continue this.

Jap. translation:

1. Do suru na Amidamaru? - what should I do now Amidamaru?

2. Nani ga okashi? - What's so funny?

3. Tonikaku - anyway

4. Akan na yo - It's useless

5. Ii yo - alright

6. Hontou ga? - really?

7. Itai mo - it hurts you know

8. sou ka - I see

9. Joudanda - It was a joke.

10. ashi - feet

11. te - hand

12. kakyaku - legs

13. heiki - arms

14. atama - head

Sorry if any of the translations are wrong. I'm just starting to learn japanese so please have pity on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Anyway enough of the chitchat & let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

_"Tonikaku, I think the others are done with their shopping so let's go back now."_

_"What are they shopping for?" the twins said in unison._

_"You'll see."_

Tanjoubi Omedetou

"Sigh, Anna can you please tell me what you're up to?" said Hao as they took a stroll through the park before heading home.

"How many times must you ask me that?" Anna said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well since you said we'd find out what the guys are shopping for & since I can't seem to tell who, I might as well ask you since I can't seem to use reishi right now."

"Why not?" asked Yoh as he takes a sip from the bottle of water Anna brought him.

"Well either my reishi curse is finally getting lifted or that seal Anna made must have affected it temporarily." Hao said as-a-matter-of-factly.

For a moment they paused and silence seem to conquer it all for that certain time. That is until Yoh scratched the back of his head and said:

"Wait weren't you able to use it in the store a while ago?"

"Well yeah but since I got out of that store, it just doesn't seem to work."

A 'hmph' was the only reply the boy got from the seemingly cold-hearted itako. It's as if she knew about something they don't and thought that she'd just leave them clueless about it for the time being.

"Sigh, if you won't tell me anything I must as well try to break this 2nd seal you placed on me but then again..." Hao said as he try to figure what type of spell his brother's fianceé placed on him.

"Stop right there!"

Everyone stopped right at their tracks and turned to see where the voice came from.

"Oh no not now?!" said Hao as he smacks his forehead while taking in the fact that one of his old nemeses came to try to kill him yet again.

"Hao, we have come to take you to the deepest depths of hell!"

"Don't you know that I've already been to hell 3 times?!"

"Yeah we know we just felt like saying it that's all."

"ugh," Hao said as he bangs his head on a nearby tree. "You.people.are.IDIOTS!"

"Hao, daijoubu ka?" Yoh asks as he notices that his twin's head is beginning to bleed from the pressure of banging his head over and over.

"Boku wa daijoubu." said Hao as he feels the wound for any splinters that might have sunk in.

"Aa sou ka. Tonikaku, kimitachi wa naniwo koko ni shiteiru ka?"

"For justice to give punishment of course, isn't that right Jeanne-sama?"

"Of course Marco all for justice."

Hao accidentaly hit his head on a branch of a tree. "Ita..i..." the boy said as he crouched down to hold his head.

"Hao omae wa daijoubu?"

"Does it look like he's ok, Yoh?" said the itako in a very annoyed voice.

"Not really."

"Then why did you ask then?!"

"Wakaranai... I just felt like it."

"Why must you be so stupid?!" said Anna in a dangerously low tone.

"Ahem, anyway... Hao we're here to kill you. Do you have any last words?!" said the blonde-haired man in uniform.

"..."

"Hello are you even listening?!"

"Shut.the.fuck.up!" said the boy as he craddles his head in his hands. "Yoh, can you take care of them please. I don't think I can handle it... my vision's getting blurry."

"Ok... Umm... X-Laws, can you please stop? Hao's currently suffering from a concussion & we still have to get home to see what Anna has in store for us... Onegai!" and with that Yoh did his ever-famous teary-eyed, puppy dog pout which is enough to even persuade the cold-hearted itako into giving him money to buy his favorite singer's new release CD.

This time it was Anna who smacks her forehead. Why? Well as you would've noticed she thinks that Yoh has finally lost it & decided that they should all die just because of his actions. All she hopes is that she dies a peaceful death without much pain & hopes that she never has to put up with that idiot & his crazy half ever again. Fortunately for her the X-Laws didn't aim their guns at them nor moved and the reason will be in the next phrase spoken by the iron maiden herself.

"Ok we'll stop. Marco put down your gun & head for the inn. We'll be waiting for the Birthday boys to reach there and give them our surprise. Before we go, part one of that is that we'll stop trying to chase after you for 3 weeks & I'll give my blessings to go on with life."

"Maji?!" they all said in unison.

"Yes it is the will of god that I would be nice to you today." said the girl in the torture device.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone try to take in what the girl has said. Yoh & Hao stood there with mouths wide open & eyes filled with shock. Anna looks as if someone slapped her & Marco looks like he's going to faint. After what seemed like an eternity, Hao finally spoke & said,

"Ok I know I shouldn't be concerned but is it just me or did you lose it?!"

"Yeah why act so weird all of the sudden?"

"Where's Jeanne-sama & what did you do with her?"

The girl in the tin can remained silent as if a dirty secret is being kept in there.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that I'm an imposter?!"

"You're not JUST an imposter, you have also defied god's messenger! Not just that you also impersonated the messenger of god himself!"

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the voice & was surprised to see who it was. It was... it was... Jeanne?

Author's Note: sorry if it's another cliffhanger but I just seem to like keeping you all in suspense. I feel that you'll stop reading if I don't. Anyway again corrections & reviews are highly expected. Oh yeah, thanks to Nikka for the corrections. I really appreciate it.

Japanese translation:

1. maji?! - seriously?!

2. wakaranai - I don't know

3. omae wa daijoubu? / daijoubu ka? - are you alright/ok?

4. Aa sou ka. Tonikaku, kimitachi wa naniwo koko ni shiteiru ka? - Ah okay. Anyway what are you guys doing here?

5. Boku wa daijoubu - I'm fine/ok?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SK or any of it's characters. Hiroyuki Takei does.

_"Where's Jeanne-sama & what did you do with her?"_

_The girl in the tin can remained silent as if a dirty secret is being kept in there._

_"What are you talking about? Are you saying that I'm an imposter?!"_

_"You're not JUST an imposter, you have defied god's will!"_

_Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the voice & was surprised to see who it was. It _

_was... it was... Jeanne?_

Tanjoubi Omedetou

"Jeanne-sama?" said Marco as he stares clearly at the butt-naked girl who is clearly the Iron maiden whom he speaks of. "If you're Jeanne-sama then who's in there?"

"Hello, haven't you been listening?" said the pyromaniac as he literally knocks on the guy's head "She said that the one in there is an imposter remember?"

"Ohhh...oh yeah right."

"ugh" said the fire shaman as he struggles not to hit his head on the tree again.

"Anyway Jeanne-sama how did you end up out here?"

"Well it seems that you somehow left without me returning from my little bathroom break." the girl said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But I thought I saw you going back into it Jeanne-sama."

"Wait," said the younger of the Asakura twins "So your saying that you went on your bathroom break naked? Aren't you aware of people seeing you?"

With that, his fiancée gave him a nice, painful punch in the face.

"What was that--" but before he can finish his sentence another fist came his way only this time to his stomach. "Ita-ta-ta...i"

"You should really learn to say the right words otouto. You might end up dead one day because of what your saying." said his Aniki as he looks at his crouching otouto who's clearly clutching his now bruised abdomen. Then Hao came closer & whispered in Yoh's ear, "And the cause of your death might be your wife."

"Oh sorry about that but still, why did you hit me?" Yoh whispered as he looks at the ground. "Well let's just say Anna might smack me if I don't."

The twins laughed at the thought. Anna would actually smack someone just because they didn't smack the guy like she did. Then they stopped as they hear the judge call to them.

"Nani ga okashii?" said a strict voice that feels like it'll devour them in a matter of seconds.

"A-Anna.." the twins said as they slowly turned their heads to face their judgement. "W-we weren't--" As they were cut off they both thought in unison _'Shimatta'_

"Fusaken janai yo!" the ice witch said as she lash at them with her ever-infamous right hand/fist.

"Yoh, look out!" said the fire shaman as they brace for impact. Unfortunately the younger twin heard it but he was too late to dodge it.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" said the blonde guy in glasses.

"Oui..." said the little albino French girl as she looks at the site that beholds the tragedy.

"Sore wa hidoi na... " said Hao as he stares at his other half whose nose is clearly broken from the impact.

"Un! Je suis d'accord." said the girl as she also looks at the pitiful boy.

"Huh?" said the poor younger boy as he looks at the naked girl. "What did she say? I didn't catch that."

"Of course you couldn't catch that," said the pyromaniac coldly "you don't speak French remember?"

"Aa sou ka..." said Yoh as he scratches the back of his head & looks at the ground in realization. Then he saw a very familiar shadow closing in on his aniki.

"Hao look--" he said as he watches in horror as his future wife kicks his ani in the man hood.

"Ooh..." they all said in unison as they watch the Great Asakura Hao as he falls from grace.

"That's gotta hurt." said the younger twin as he winces at the imagination on how his aniki's penis will look like after what the huge wooden sandals has done to it.

"I actually feel sorry for him." said the blonde guy.

"Je ressens la même chose." said the girl as well. "Mais je ne dirais pas cela à haute voix si j'étais vous."

"Why so Jeanne-sama?" asked Marco as unknowingly asked.

"Elle est juste derrière vous." the girl said as she points to the itako right behind her subordinate.

"Not good." was the last thing the guy said as he had himself beaten to pulp by the merciless itako.

"Ahem," said the girl in the tin can "I think we should have a fight scene now don't you think?"

"Oui I think so too." said the nude girl as she gets into her battle position. "Shamashu."

As she said those words, the giant blue baby-like god thing came to the scene.

_'I wonder if it's worth impersonating that bitch' _thought the girl as she braces for impact. But instead of a big explosion only a squeek was heard as the door was opened by the baby-like thingy.

"Wow I didn't know we look so much alike." said the real iron maiden as she stare at the bold lady in her can. "But for impersonating me I cannot let you live." With that the woman in the can got beaten to crap by the huge baby thingy owned by the naked French woman. After the senseless battle that was mainly done by the original naked woman with the baby god-like thingy, everyone has finally recovered from the earlier incident only to be traumatized by another. Even the holy maiden was surprised to see that instead of seeing a bloody corpse they saw an angel that might bestow punishment on them. So without second thought, nearly everyone bowed down to the sacred archangel.

"Oh hail the messenger of god. Please forgive us for our most dire sins & spare us god's wrath." said the idiots as they didn't notice that that angel was actually a devil in disguise.

"Put a sock in it will you," said the great onmyouji as he readies for his usual to do thing. "It's a demon you idiots! If you worship it than you're no better than my lackies! Now get lost so that I can exorcise it!"

"Did you just say we're the same as your henchmen?!" said the bare girl & her blonde ally. "How dare you compare us to your--"

_"Abira unken!"_ said Hao as he uses his talisman to create a huge spiritual wave that's aimed to hit the demon. But instead it nearly hit the 2 people who were in the way and the spell missed.

"Will you bastards get out of my way?!" yelled Hao as he takes out another talisman.

"Bastards why I--"

_"On abira unkyan sharakutan" _said Hao as he reflects the attack to the demon. _"Naumaku sanmanda bodadan!"_

As the 2 dunderheads stay in Hao's way & with Hao trying to not hit them and slowly losing his patience with them, Anna and Yoh just seem to be bystanders.

"Anou... Anna"

"Nani Yoh?"

"Do you think we should help?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on Anna it'll be fine." said the orange-loving boy as he looks determinedly at his cold-hearted fiancée "It'll be fun."

"Fine but your training will be more intense because of this."

"Ma ii... Jya ikuzo. Amidamaru in Harusame in Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi, Over Soul!"

Author's note: How was it so far? Can someone please comment on my stories? I'd really want to hear from you guys out there. If you want, send me ideas it'll be deeply appreciated. Oh and about the spells I got it in Shounen Onmyouji & those are also real onmyou spells so I won't translate them because 1. It's a sacred spell that I don't want to define & 2. I don't know what they mean. I only know the 9 mundras & their chants because I try to become an onmyouji though it is impossible because I'm not in Japan & my country is fully religious that it sickens me. (No offense to the extremely religious out there but I don't believe in god anymore so don't even force me too)

Japanese translation:

1. Nani ga okashii - what's so funny

2. Fusaken janai yo - Don't mess with me!

3. Sore wa hidoi na - that's terrible.

4. Aa sou ka - oh ok

5. Ma ii... Jya ikuzo - Nevermind... Ok let's go!

6. Aniki - Older brother

7. Shimatta - Oh shit!

French Translation:

1. Oui - yes

2. Je suis d'accord - I agree

3. Je ressens la même chose - I feel the same thing

4. Mais je ne dirais pas cela à haute voix si j'étais vous - But I would not say it aloud if I were you

5. Elle est juste derrière vous - She is right behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters. No one except Hiroyuki-san does.

_"Anou... Anna"_

_"Nani Yoh?"_

_"Do you think we should help?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"Oh come on Anna it'll be fine." said the orange-loving boy as he looks determinedly at his cold-hearted fiancée "It'll be fun."_

_"Fine but your training will be more intense because of this."_

_"Ma ii... Jya ikuzo. Amidamaru in Harusame in Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi, Over Soul!"_

Tanjoubi Omedetou

After Yoh activates his oversoul, the demon flies up into the air. Far from anyone's reach. Well that's what he thinks.

"You can't catch me now! Muahahaha--_ach_" as he said those extremely ridiculous words, he didn't suspect that someone can catch him.

"You were saying?" said the onmyouji as he uses his spirit to get ahold of him. "Great Spirit doesn't like it if someone keeps jabbering nonsense."

"Aa sugoi!" said the younger boy as he gazes at the great spirit "but why is it in the form of Spirit of Fire?"

"Well Spirit of Fire did grow on me and because of that I let great spirit shapeshift into SoF." said the older twin as he looks at his younger half's expression.

"Aa sou ka." said Yoh as he shows the look of realization. "Anou Hao?"

"Nani Yoh?"

"Do you think I should switch to kabaku oversoul now?"

"Why not?"

"Ok." With that, Yoh switched to his Kabaku O.S. which is Byakkou.

"How ironic," said the demon as they just spot him flying there & the G.S. all gone. "And to think the all mighty G.S. can hold me down."

"G-great Spirit... wa...kieta... " Hao said in total horror as he finds that his Spirit has vanished out of site.

"Why the long face all of the sudden?" asked the demon mockingly as he gets closer to the poor shaman. "I thought YOU were the one who wanted to exorcise ME?"

"KISAMA!" Hao yelled as he headed straight for the demon while beginning an extremely powerful not to mention dangerous exorcising spell that can drain all your life force in moments if not used properly. "How dare you make all my hard work go to waste just like THAT!?"

"Hard work?! Puh-lease?!" said the demon as he laughed at the boy whom he has no idea that he can kill him in a matter of seconds IF he didn't lose his temper. Then again who wouldn't especially since you had to suffer living 3 times not to mention getting killed everytime.

"Shi ne." were probably the last words the demon heard as a huge explosion took place. "Ha, ha, ha..." Hao panted as he clutches his chest from both draining his furyoku and also from the pain he felt. "That's what you get... for underestimating... me."

"Sou ka?!" said a shadow that appeared right behind the currently-defenseless onmyouji. "Is THAT all you could do?!"

Hao froze. He didn't know that that demon can survive such a strong attack. As he turned his head he heard his otouto say "Nigero!" then he felt claws go through his chest and saw blood rushing out of it. "Kaa-a!" he gasped as blood came out of his mouth.

"Hao!" Yoh yelled as he watches in horror as the demon pulls its claws out of his aniki's body & just drops him on the ground. As it drops the boy, it immediately repeatedly steps on the poor boy as if it were part of the floor itself. Everyone near the surrounding can hear the poor boy's pained screams as he gets slowly crushed by the demon's feet.

"Yamero!" the younger screamed as he couldn't take watching it any longer. The ayakashi of course didn't take heed & still continued to jump on the boy. "Oi kikoenai ga? Oi!"

"Nani kozo? Shini tainoka?" said the demon venomously as it stops trying to crush the boy to death.

"Iie omae wa?!" Yoh said as he tries to hide the anger found in his voice but to no avail.

"...Yoh...y-yamete...one...gai" said his twin as he struggles to slow the blood from flowing out of his wounds.

"Hao..." said Yoh as he gazes at his brother's current state. "D-demo--"

"Y-Yoh!" the younger twin stiffened as he heard that strict tone from his older twin. "Kata...muke..te...kuda...sai. Aitsu wa...hontou...ni tsuyoi...dakara..." his voice softened as a hint of desperation begins to settle in. "ha...hayaku...nige...te...o...ne... ga...i" the twin begged with all the strength he had left. "I don't want... to see you get hurt."

"Suman demo dame yo." Yoh said as he slowly raises his furyoku usage. "I have to defeat this guy for you and for those who might fall victim to him next, ne Amidamaru?"

"Un. Yoh-dono is right. Just leave this to us." (It's advisable that you go download 2-42 - EXE 5 - You're not alone! BGM when reading this. It brings more life and makes Yoh sound more heroic too. As for the lines before this last two you go download 2-14 - EXE 3 - Wiping Tears for it. I know I tried it. But if you don't know where to go download it my e-mail's in going to be in the author's note. So mail me so if you like me to send it to you.)

"Yoh..." said the older twin as he finally surrenders trying to persuade him to go escape. "I'll trust you two...demo..."

"Demo nani?" asked the boy as he turns to his brother

"Kyotsu...ke te..."

"Anzuru na, I'll be care--" but was cut off as he saw his twin finally fall into slumber. "--ful. sigh... anou Anna, can I ask you a favor?"

"Nani?"

"Can you take the others back with you? Hao needs to be healed immediately & Jeanne needs to put on some clothes. So please Anna, do this for me."

"Shikata nai wa," said the itako as she moves from her place at last. "Ok you can do what you wish."

"Hontou ga?"

"Un but make sure you come back in one piece & just in time for your surprise. If not I'll make sure you learn that hell is a lot safer place than what I'll be doing to you."

"Ehehehe...ok."

"Marco, can you carry Hao for me?"

"Me?"

"Yes you and say a word and you'll receive more than that exercise you've gotten from awhile ago."

"Hai..." said the blonde guy surrenderingly as he goes to his enemy as he tries not to think about dropping him intentionally while carrying him.

"Alright let's go. Oh and Yoh?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Daijoubu. I know what I'm doing."

"Ok I won't bother you any longer." with those words Anna & the others hurriedly left the park and headed for the inn.

"I guess it's all us again ne Amidamaru?"

"I guess so Yoh-dono."

"Jaa ikuzo! Amidaryu Goukoujin!"

Author's note: Here's my e-mail: . don't abuse it. Anyway I think this was quite short & I feel like Hao's getting a bit OOC. Well I hope I'm wrong. Anyway please review. It'll be highly appreciated.

Japanese Translation:

1. sugoi - amazing/cool

2. kieta - disappear

3. Kisama - rude way of saying you or might even mean you bastard.

4. Shi ne - die

5. Sou ka? - Really?

6. nigero - run away

7. Yamero - Stop it!

8. Oi kikoenai ga? - Hey didn't you hear me? (I'm not sure about this one can someone tell me if this is wrong?"

9. Nani kozo? - what is it boy? (same thing with the one above. pls. tell me if this is wrong)

10. Shini tainoka - do you wanna die?

11. Iie omae wa? - No, what about you?

12. Yamate onegai - Pls. stop

13. Demo - but

14. Katamuke tekudasai - Please listen

15. Aitsu wa hontou ni tsuyoi - he is really strong

16. dakara hayaku nigete onegai - so please hurry and run away

17. Suman demo dame yo - Sorry but I can't do that.

18. Demo nani? - but what?

19. Kyotsuke te - Be careful

20. Anzuru na - Don't worry

21. Shikata nai wa - There's no use arguing now.

22. Hontou ga? - really?

23. Un - yes

24. Hai - Yes ma'am/sir

25. Daijoubu - Don't worry/It's ok

26. ikuzo - let's go!


End file.
